Arnolds choice pt 2
by brookemeek
Summary: Part 2 of Arnold's Choice Hope you enjoy guys 3 REVIEW Please.


Well guy's I got a fantastic review on Pt 1 so I'm more than glad to present PT2 :D Hope you enjoy guys. keep sending me reviews :D

As I waited in bed I kept thinking about what Helga was going to say about me wanting to stay with my parents...I know she has to be upset, confused, or at least mad...I mean I did keep her waiting for so long even though I really didn't want to make her wait that long I was just so scared of being hurt by her..She is a good friend now and I really want to be more than friends but if I stay here it will be 6 months before I will see her beatiful blue eyes and golden wavy hair with a pink bow.

Before I knew it I hard a tapping on my window, There she stood at my door step with her blue eyes stairing up at me and all I could do was smile and let her into my bunks. "Hey Arnold." she said with a soft but yet sad voice. "Hey" "So what were you wanting to talk to me about tonight?" "Helga I wanted to talk to you about us." "Oh really now hairboy?" "Yes helga I know you like like me and I like like you but the last 2 days have been so amazing for me, I found my parents thanks to you and eveyone else for helping, I found myself, and most importantly I found your love in me." as i said this her eyes filled with tears but she didn't dare let one fall to her cheek. "Helga I've made you wait for so long and I hate that I let you wait in the cold without even a simple relationship for us but since i've decied to stay here in San Lorenzo with my parents I want you know I don't want you to wait 6 months to be with me." "But Arnold, I waited because your the only one I want, I know you need to stay here for Stella and Milles, I've waite a few years so I would be more than willing to wait for 6 months Arnold."

"Wow helga I didn't know you were so head strong about us." "Of course I am Arnold thats why I waited I knew one day I would be able to show you my true feelings and only hope that you would return them." "Well I'm glad you were strong enough to finaly let me see your true colors but now I feel ever so bad that you have to wait for me even longer than planed." "Arnold Milles Shortman I love you and your truely the only guy for me so I shall wait till you come back to Hillcrest." "Helga Geraldine Pataki I love you and I promise I wouldn't ever want to date any girl while i'm here but the day I get back to Hillcrest we can go on a true date." "I'll hold you to that Arnold." she said with tears in her eyes but a smile on her face.

I pulled her close and softly kissed her. At that point she finally let tears fall from her eyes as I wiped them away, all I could do was hold her. "Helga I'm sorry." "Sorry for what you haven't done anything wrong my love." she said threw her tears. "Yes I have, I have kept you waiting for so long I didn't even notice that you liked me like that but now I know and when I just found my parents I couldn't help to say say yes to them to stay here for 6 more long months before I can be back in Hillcrest with you and everyone else and I fell so bad for it since your finally showing me your actual senstive side." I said in a soft tone. Helga looked at me and met my eyes for a moment. "It's okay Arnold I understand just promise me you will write to us and let us know how you are." "I promise."

With that said she smiled at me and turned to walk out of my bunks to go back to her's. but before I could say another word she was gone. All I could do was replay what happened in my head since she is willing to wait for me to return and that she is just as in love with me as I am with her. I looked at my watch it was now 3:00am and I could tell I wasn't going to sleep very well so I got up and wrote a letter to Helga to tuck away in her suitcase while she's not looking so she can find it when she gets home.

My Love Helga,

I can not thank you enough for what you have given me. Some day I will be able to give you something just as important. I want you to know that I Love you and I will be counting the days down until I see you again. You have shown me a side of you that not many know. Helga please promise me you will try your best to go about life without me while I'm not there in Hillcrest with you. I know you said last night that you don't even want to think about dating anyone but me but I wan't you to know that if you get back home and some amazing guy better than me show's up I want you understand that if you find feelings for him to please take them to consideration. I feel so bad that you have to wait another 6 Months before we can fully be together. It's just my parents need me here. today you will be returning home and I'm sad to see you go but always know I'm with you no matter what. I know Big Bob and Mariam ane Olga are not the best family in this world but I hope you know you can always consider me as your home. I love you Helga G. Pataki.

Love always,

Arnold. 3

p.s. call or text me if you need anything. 876-908-2341

The next moring I woke up and got dressed and ran outside hoping that I wasn't too late to say good-bye to everyone. The first person I saw was Mr. Simsons we said a short goodbye and he wished me luck with my parents. Shortly after I saw everyone else expect Helga, Gerald, and Phoebe. As I said my goodbyes to everyone includeing Lila, Sid, Stinky, Herlod, and even Curly I watched for my 3 Best friends. Finally I saw Phoebe and Gerald. "Hey guys!" "Hey man." "Hi Arnold." they said at the same time. Phoebe huged me and said "goodbye arnold I will miss you. and I hope you enjoy your many months to come with Stella and Milles." "Me too Phoebe, by the way have you seen Helga?" "yes I have she went on a short walk with Stella about 10 Minutes ago." "okay thanks Phoebe, and also can you please help helga stay calm and keep her out of truble at school." "I will do my best." she said smiling.

"man I never dreamed the day I would be saying goodbye to you for so long." "I know Gerald but it's just for a few months." "I know but your my true best friend and I can't imange my life without you." "I know but I promise I will call, text, and write to you as much as I can as long as you will respond to me." "I promise." at that we did our friend hand shake and hugged as gerald let out a few tears. That's when I saw the 2 most meaningful women walking towards me. "Hey son have you said all your goodbyes?" "almost mom just one person left" "okay honey finsh up they got a flight to catch in 20 Minutes." "will do mom" I said huging her and walking ove to Helga who was sitting by a tree looking at her feet with a sad face.

"Hey Helga can I join you." "um..sure arnold if you wish to." I sat down by her I could see she had been crying. "Helga are you okay?" "yea I'm fine just had a nice talk with Stella." "what did you ladies talk about?" "us. your parents. my parents. you." I had so many questions but I couldn't ask any because I had so much to say before she leaves. "Oh..than why have you been crying? If I may ask." "well your mom wanted to know more about me since I was so quite the last few day's we have been here and so I told her about everything." "like what?" "like when I first met you, the first time me and Phoebe became bestfriends, you and Gerald became bestfriends, and about my parent's and my dumb sister Olga..." she said with a sadish tone "and when I was talking about my family and how they never cared if I was there or not she gave me this." Helga pulled out a small neckless with a heart shape locket on it and handed it to me.

I looked at helga confused. "open it arnold." I opened it and found a picture of my parents and me from the day I found them... engraved inside it said Helga we want you know that you are always loved by us and Arnold. Stay strong. love the Shortmans. I smiled and closed the locket and held it for a moment. "You are loved Helga." "I know arnold and I'm gald but I wish my parents would care as much as you and your's do about me." "I wish I could make them like you as much as I do but that don't matter would you like me to put your neckless on?" "yeah I would love that arnold." she turned her back to me while I played with the latch on the neckless to put it on her. I leaned by her ear and spoke softly to her "Helga keep looking that way I'm putting something in your bag but DON'T look at it until your tucked away at home in hillcrest in your room alone." 

"ummm...okay Arnold should I worry?" "no." she kept her back towards me I put my note inside her bag with a picture of us that was taken the day we got here. "Okay helga you can face me now." "so why do i have to wait to look in my bag when I get home why can't i look now." "because I want you to see when your home." "Oh okay." I put my hands on her cheeks and kissed her softly. "I love you don't forget that." "I won't and I love you too." "good now I do belive you have a plane to catch back home." "ugggh I guess your right as always arnold." I stood up and helped her to her feet and pulled her into a hug, and wispered in her ear "text me on your flight until you get home so I know you made it." "I will." "good."

I kissed her one last time before I watched her and eveyone else get on the plane to leave. I looked at Helga as she sat at a window and looked at me with saddness in her face she put her hand on the window and waved at me. I waved back and mouthed the words I love you. when she saw that she mouthed back I love you too Arnold. than like that she was gone.

A few Minutes later my phone buzzed...

Helga: I miss you already

Arnold: I miss you more.

Helga: can I look at what you put in my bag now?

Arnold: are you back in Hillcrest?

Helga: No...but...I want to see so bad Shortman

Arnold: Than no my love wait till your back home.

Helga: what home?

Arnold: you know what I mean.

Helga: I know but you feel more like home than my family ever will.

Arnold: I know but still.

After an hour or so of small talk about anything and everything.

Helga: well we just landed in hillcrest and guess who isn't here.

Arnold: Olga?

Helga: 1 point out of 3.

Arnold: are you serious?

Helga: yeah but thanks to your grandpa and grandma waiting for all us to be picked up your grandparents have offered to take me home.

Arnold: Thank goodness.

Helga: yeah really. I bet you anything Olga is playing the paino, Mom is sleeping or singing with Olga, and Big Bob is a:watching tv b:trying to sell his beepers or c:paying attion to OLGA.

Arnold: I'm not betting because I bet it's true...

Helga: we are about to see...talk to you in a second...

Arnold: okay my love.

I waited and waited and waited...30 Minutes passed.

Arnold: Helga are you okay? it's been 30 Minutes

Another 30 Minutes passed and no word. I was really beganing to worry about her.

Arnold: Helga, I'm really worred about you are you okay? What happened?

Helga: Arnold i'm so sorry! Big bob and your grandpa got into an arguemnt about them not picking me up and how they never pay attion to me and so your grandparents made me grab some new clothing and such and is making me stay in the bording house for awhile until things calm down.

Arnold: SHIT. How bad is it this time?

Helga: It's pretty bad this time.

Arnold: well when you get to the the bording house you can sleep in my room. and feel free to make it your own as well.

Helga: gee thanks arnold but are you sure?

Arnold: yes i've already told grandpa to let you stay in my room.

Helga: thanks but why would you let me stay in your room

Arnold: well I love you and I want you to be confey and i know the smell of me in my room would make things better.

Helga: awe I love you too. I know it's late but can I video call you love?

I didn't even have to think twice I called her.

"Hello my love" I said smiling "hello, I miss you so much." "I miss you too, have you looked in your bag yet?" "no" "than do it now that I can see your alone in OUR room." She disapared for a split second than came back with the photo and note I left for her. "Arnold is this from when we first got to San Lorenzo?" "yes it is look at the papper." She sat there and unfolded the paper and and stared at it as her eyes scaned it and than look back up at me with tears. "Oh arnold I love you so much." "I love you too." we sat there for a while than it was more late than what we needed to and hung up. I laid there in bed thinking i'm so far away but yet she's sleeping away in my bed where I wish I was so i could hold her tight.


End file.
